Teen Titans- my Secret ID
by KaitouSpade
Summary: Robin feels constricted from having to always hide his trued ID from his team. But how long can he really keep it from them, Robin wonders. PLEASE READ AND REVIEW.


**READ AND REVIEW!**

* * *

It was quiet in the tower. Unusually quiet. And it was only three in the afternoon. Everyone was just going about their business quietly. The only sounds were the sound of the video game that Beast Boy and cyborg were playing. They didn't speak though. Just played.

Starfire was feeding Silkie and Raven was reading her book. Robin was just watching them.

His thoughts were focused on them. His friends...His family. Robin clenched his hands into fists. Being Robin, Batman's old sidekick, he had already figured out their secret ID's. They didn't know he knew. Well, maybe they all knew Beast Boy and Starfire's ID's. Because Starfire had openly told them. All they knew about Beast Boy was about his name. Garfield. And that was by fluke.

They all knew something about all of their secret Identities. Starfire is a princess of her home planet of Tameran. Raven was the daughter of Trigon. Beast Boy used to be member of the famous Doom Patrol. And Cyborg was a football player until an accident happened that left him to replace most of his body to the way he is today. And what did they know of Robin? Nothing. just he was Batman's sidekick. They didn't know why he had even left Gotham.

Robin didn't know why he even cared about this. It's not like he wanted them to know who he really was. Dick Grayson. Ward of billionaire Bruce Wayne. Parents murdered when he was 9, forcing him to seek justice on that who did it and so the Boy Wonder was created. What would his friends say if they knew that? Would he be pitied? Surely Starfire would change her attitude towards him if she found out about all he had been forced to suffer at such a young age.

Then why...why did he have this strange feeling. Like he had to tell someone...was it...was he homesick?

Robin shook his head. he couldn't be. He had left Gotham behind him. And he would _not _go crawling back. Robin clenched his fists until they turned white under his gloves. Then letting out a frustrated yell he punched the wall, hard enough to crack and bend the metal surface. Then he just turned and stalked towards his room. he could here his friends calling out after him. But he ignored them.

* * *

That night. Robin's dreams were all but pleasant...

_...the Flying Graysons!" Haley introduced them._

_Dick watched in horror as the rope broke and they fell. His parents_

_'You let us fall Richard,' his moms voice echoed in his head._

_'How could you son,' his fathers voice said._

_'This was your fault my little Robin,' his mothers voice said in disappointment._

Robin awoke with a loud scream.

"NO! IT WASN'T MY FAULT!" Robin screamed. His breathing was fast and his clothes were drenched in sweat as he stared wildly around his dark room.

Robin brought his hand up to his warm cheek and was surprised to find it wet. But not with sweat. Tracing two of his fingers up towards his eye until his fingers were next to his wet tear duct Robin realized he was crying.

Robin screamed in surprise when his door was blown straight off. He coughed as smoke filled the room and through blurry eyes he saw his team staring at him. Then Robin realized something.

His mask! It wasn't on!

Robin reached out with speed that would make Kid Flash jealous and shoved the mask over his eyes. "U-um hey guys...reason for blowing off my door please?" he asked with a stutter.

"We heard you scream dude," Beast Boy said.

"We came to see if you were alright," Starfire said with concern laced in her voice.

"I'm fine..." Robin mumbled.

"You sure?" Cyborg asked.

"I am sensing that you are not telling the truth Robin," Raven said in her monotone voice. Damn her powers! Robin cursed inwardly.

"Look, it was just a bad dream alright. I'll be fine," Robin said. "You should go back to bed."

They didn't move. Why weren't they leaving?!

"Friend Robin. I wish to know what is troubling you please," Starfire said, floating closer to the bed.

"I'm fine Star," Robin said.

"Robin..." Cyborg said slowly. Everyone's eyes turned to him. Cyborg stared at Robin for a moment before saying softly. "What's not your fault?"

Robin froze. he stared at Cyborg as if he only just noticed he was there. "Wh-what?" Robin breathed.

"When you screamed...You said something about it wasn't your fault, what did you mean?" Cyborg asked.

"I..." Robin stammered. His eyes closed tight. What was he going to do? How was he supposed to answer that. his hands clenched tightly. "I can't tell you that.

"What do you mean by, can't tell you that,?" Beast Boy asked.

"What can you not tell us Robin?" Starfire asked.

"Look it's personal. Now can you just leave me alone!" Robin shouted. it wasn't a question. It was an order.

The baffled titans looked at each other before silently leaving. Starfire looked back at Robin before following the others.

Once they were gone, Robin flopped back against his pillow with a loud sigh. Putting his head in his hands he shut his eyes again.

"What am I getting myself into..." Robin whispered under his breath. 

* * *

**hm...I wonder how long he can actually keep his ID a secret...**

**XD I will be doing a few like this by the way. Where Robin is either close to, or he does reveal his secret ID to the team. The possibilities are endless!**

**READ AND REVIEW!**

**~Ninja**


End file.
